Role-Play Posts DHRe
by Azlyyn
Summary: I role-play for the Dark-Hunter group Dark-Hunters Redemption (DHRe). These are the posts I've done for this group, with more to come. Rated M for posts that might have Mature content
1. Styxx 1

(past tense) It was well after midnight when Styxx returned to his bedchamber, glad to finally be out of the presence of his uncle and father. Ryssa had left hours ago, so the two older men had dropped their act and had begun talking business and insulting his twin brother, Acheron.

Styxx knew nothing of this boy other than he hated him. One of Styxx's escorts crawled onto the bed, rubbing his shoulders and whispering into his ear. Styxx pushed her away, telling everyone to go and leave him in peace.

Styxx remembered very little of his brother. They'd been separated when they were very yound, his parents telling Styxx and Ryssa that Acheron was nothing but a monster. Ryssa didn't accept that, while Styxx trusted his parents, wanting nothing but to please them.

Then there was his uncle. He detested the times his uncle visited. What he hated about him the most is how he upset Ryssa. The stories of how his brother was in Atlantis, how he was too busy to come and visit her. Styxx hated them both. They were having the time of their lives while Styxx was left here, a prisoner of his own home.

He could go about town, but he had to keep up his "royal" image. His friends were forced to be around him because of who his father was. If he so much as made a reference to his brother, he was punished.

"Styxx?" Ryssa's tired voice was succeeded by a knock as she announced her presence. Styxx narrowed his eyes at the door, then laid face down on his bed, burying his head in his pillows. He heard the door open and his sister's soft footsteps heading towards him. The spot next to him dipped, a soft, gentle hand placed on his back. "Are you alright?"

"What do you care?" He mumbled, refusing to look at her.

"Styxx..." Ryssa sighed, combing through his hair with her fingers. "Tell me what's wrong little brother."

Styxx rolled over and glared at her. "Why should I? What good will it do to tell you anything? All you care about is that horrible waste of space you call a brother." He almost bit back that last comment, but he didn't care.

Ryssa's jaw dropped. "Styxx, don't you ever say that again. He's your brother too."

"No, he's not. He's nothing to me. Now get out and don't come back. I want to be alone." He waved her away, turning his back to her so he wouldn't see her tear up. He hated hurting her like this, but she really didn't care about him. She barely glanced his way.

"I hope one day you won't think like that." She sniffed, covering him with a blanket before she left. He pulled it close around him.

"Me too." He muttered, burying himself in the covers. "Me too."


	2. Styxx 2

(past tense) Styxx sat back on the new couch of his new apartment, staring around at the startlingly white walls. He'd asked for this, but he hadn't prepared for the outcome.

He leaned forward and picked up an envelope off the desk in from of him. Inside were five things: a birth certificate (stating his last name was Didymos. very original.), a social security card, the lease for his apartment, and a credit card with a note saying "You may use this as you see fit."

He stared at the card, which also had the name "Styxx Didymos" on it. He put it all back on the table, rejecting Acheron's gift. He was a prince, and he would find a way to support himself.

That thought died quickly. He dressed in a suit and made himself presentable. He would find himself one of these "jobs" and make his own money. He discovered that one, he hated people, especially those who thought themselves his betters. And two: he didn't know what "skills" he possessed. He knew nothing of how to survive in this modern age. He'd just figured out how to work his cell phone!

The week (maybe less. Who's counting?) after that, he spent most of his time working out how the television worked. Styxx had finally worked out most of the controls when Acheron flashed in, an angry and terrified look on his face.

"What? I didn't do it this time." Styxx tossed the remote onto his coffee table and sat back, arms crossed.

"I..." Acheron sighed, then took off his sunglasses. "I know I told you I was done with you, but I need your help."

Styxx snorted softly. "With what?"

"I need you to pose as me, go to the Atlantean hell realm, and save Soteria." Acheron stated impatiently. Styxx let out a short laugh, remembering how well it went the last time he'd posed as his brother.

"Who?" Styxx sat forward, curious about the woman who had been mentioned.

"Soteria." Acheron repeated, taking a seat next to his brother, causing Styxx to shift uncomfortably. "I love her. The only woman I've loved like this in a very long time. And she's in danger. And I can't do anything to save her without ending the world."

Styxx nodded slowly, knowing how it felt to love a person so much. "What do I have to do then?"

Acheron clapped his brother on the shoulder and stood up as another man flashed in. "Put the sunglasses on." Ash smirked.

Styxx grabbed them as he stood up and put them on, looking down at himself as his clothes changed. "What is this?"

"If I hadn't seen that myself," The blonde man with Acheron spoke up, pointing between the two of them. "I would've sworn there were two of you, boss."

"There are." Acheron smirked. "Thank you, Styxx."

Styxx looked at his twin, one eyebrow arched above the sunglasses. "Are we going to get this over with or what?"

Acheron nodded. "Urian." He gestured to the blonde who stepped forward and grinned a moment before the world changed around Styxx.

One moment he was in his living room, the next he was in Kalosis, surrounded by an army. Styxx tried to put off the aura of "mess with me, I'll kill you where you stand." And it seemed to work.

A tall man with black hair stood forward, glaring at Urian. After an exchange between the two, Styxx growled.

"Enough of the family reunion bulls**t. Where is Soteria?" Styxx prayed that he'd gotten her name right. That was one thing that could set this mission back.

"She's over there." A blonde, beautiful woman appeared next to him, pointing at a door not too far from him. "At last, mi'gios. You've come to set me free." The woman leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You protect them, Styxx." She whispered. Somehow he felt it was more of a threat than a request. He embraced her for a moment before letting her go and heading to the room she'd pointed to.

Before he'd opened the door, a brunette woman ran out and threw herself against him. This was the woman his brother wanted him to save? Styxx was at a loss as she reached up and kissed him. If this was indeed his brother's woman, Styxx would never speak of this moment.

Styxx held her close as Urian and the man that had been in the room with Soteria got into an argument. Styxx moved the two of them into the room, watching the army behind him.

"Urian," Styxx tried to get the blonde's attention. "I think they're catching on."

"Catching onto what?" The dark-haired man asked.

Soteria rolled her eyes. "This isn't Ash." Ash? How does one get "Ash" from Acheron? He'd barely had that thought when the world again changed around him.

As soon as they finished materializing, Styxx released the woman to his brother, who embraced her lovingly. He walked over and sat at the bar, watching the pair. That was what relationships are supposed to look like. He sighed and turned away, grabbing himself a bottle from the unattended bar.

"Styxx," He heard Ash call. He sighed again and stood up as his his brother said, "Take her out of here. Keep her safe." That surprised him. Acheron trusted him that much?

Styxx stepped forward to talk with his brother and his woman when the army they'd just escaped appeared, led by the man with black hair. He turned as one of the men came at him with a dagger, a sword appearing at his side.

He grinned and silently thanked Acheron before drawing his blade, the memories of his training flooding back to him. He deflected the dagger and ran his sword through the man's chest, causing him to burst into dust.

Daimons. He'd heard of these ones plenty when he'd worked against his brother many years ago. As he fought he was pushed farther and farther from Acheron. He tried to move back to his twin, especially when he saw the black-haired man heading towards him with what looked like an Atlantean dagger.

Styxx dropped his sword and rushed forward, pushing and dodging and reaching Acheron in enough time to get between him and the blade, the knife burying deep into his abdomen. Losing his balance, he bumped Acheron, the black haired man cursing and yanking the blade out.

"Sonuva..." Styxx fell to the floor, pain exploding through his body. He couldn't tell if it was the same pain or worse from the first time he'd died.

When he decided it was definitely worse, Acheron knelt by his side and started inspecting his wound. Styxx looked up at his brother, his lips twitching into a small smile. "You know, brother, you're never supposed to close your eyes in battle."

Acheron laughed. "I wasn't the one training to be a general."

Styxx glanced around at the men around them, wishing he could earn the respect that were in their eyes for his brother. "Perhaps. But you do a much better job of leading them than I ever did. I definitely think Father trained the wrong one of us."

Acheron didn't speak, he only put his hand over Styxx's wound. A string of curses, not all of them English, poured out of his mouth as his brother healed him.

"Am I dead yet?" He asked sarcastically. Of course he wasn't. As long as his brother lived, so did he.

"Not yet. You still have a few years to seriously p!ss me off."

Styxx grinned. "I look forward to it."

"You did a good job for me. Thank you." Acheron said.

"Yeah well, next time you need someone to descend into a Daimon sanctuary, pick one of your other a**holes to do it. I don't have the powers of a god when they come at me and it puts me at a definite disadvantage." Acheron shook his head and helped Styxx to his feet.


	3. Styxx 3

Exhausted, Styxx fell into a deep sleep. Or a form of sleep, a form that had haunted him since his time in Tartarus. When he opened his eyes, he was small, low to the ground. He raised his hand, flexing tiny, foreign fingers. "Styxx?" he whirled around to see his mother, arms open and waiting for him. He ran to her, embracing her tightly. "Mother." he breathed. "Hello my little one." she spoke softly, brushing a hand through his blonde hair. "I've missed you." he whispered. "What are you talking about, child?" she tilted his head up to meet her eyes. He shook his head childishly. "Nothing." "Mother?" her eyes hardened at the voice behind him. He turned his head, glaring into the silver eyes of his twin brother. He edged closer to them. With each step forward he took, Styxx took a step away, hiding behind his mother. "Mother?" he repeated, reaching out to her. She flinched away, a sharp sound reverberating through the room as she slapped him. "Don't you dare touch me. Get out!" she yelled. At first, Styxx felt a cold satisfaction at knowing everyone loved him most. The smile dropped from his face as he reached to touch his now stinging cheek. "Never let that...that THING touch you, Styxx." she turned to him. "Promise me." he nodded, not wanting to anger her further. He backed away, looking after his brother regretfully. He squeezed his eyes shut, the scene changing once he opened them.


	4. Chris Eriksson 1

Taking a deep breath, Chris gripped the flowers in his hand tightly and stepped into the graveyard, feeling as if it was his father dying over again. But no, the person he was here to see wasn't blood, but she'd meant a lot to someone he knew, and he wanted to pay his respects. He walked passed the graves of other dead people, bodies of loved ones come and gone, some taken prematurely. He slowed as Cherise's grave came into view, coming to a stop and shuffling nervously in front of her headstone. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, feeling as if his windpipe was constricted with each attempt. He knelt down, placing the flowers next to another group of semi-fresh ones. He cleared his throat, reading the gray words as he tried to think of something to say. All that came to mind was "Hey, we've talked before." but that wasn't necessarily true.

He sighed, scratching his head then shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood, his cheeks puffing out as his mind whirred. "I'll be here to help him out ASAP, Cherise." was all he mumbled, he himself not even sure if he'd spoken aloud. His eyes welled, his brain going to the place of: what if it was his mother? Chris had lost his father when he was young, and his mother still didn't believe Chris worked for his Uncle. But for all her crazy, he loved her. What if he was in Nick's situation? Would he have acted the same way?

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no." A deep voice broke his spiraling depressing train of thought, a man in head to toe black coming to stand beside him. "You have others to live for." Nick smirked, his long jacket open and his hands tucked into his back pockets.

"Hey." Chris squeaked, coughing before he tried again. "Hey, Nick." He kept his eyes downcast, an instinct to run taking over his senses, yet he couldn't bring himself to run and leave his friend to his sorrow. "I didn't know what flowers she liked, so I brought a big bunch of everything." He pointed slightly at the group of flowers.

"Eh. She'd like 'em. Mama loved all kinds of stuff like that." Nick reached up and took his sunglasses off, something he only did for his mother. "Why're you here, Chris?"

"Well, I'm visiting Talon for a bit, then I'm going to visit my Aunt and Uncle...you probably meant in the graveyard, huh?" Chris smiled in spite of what felt like his impending doom and looked over and up at his future boss. "Figured I'd say hi. I just feel like I needed to. You know?"

"No, I don't." Nick bent down and picked up the dead flowers, the wilted roses bursting into flames, highlighting the shadows under his eyes and the Dark-Hunter mark on his face. "You need to go back to Talon's. Daimons have killed one human today. I don't think the Council would like it if you died too. And your Uncle would probably blame me."

"I've been trained. I can handle my-" Chris started, but was cut off with a sharp look from his former friend and website webmaster. "I can handle myself, Nick."

"Does it look like I care? Go home." Nick placed his sunglasses back on his face and turned, walking away without a backwards glance.

"Nick?" Chris called after him, frowning when Nick stopped. "Would Cherise be happy with how you are nowadays? Fighting with everyone and refusing help from everyone?" And just like that, he had a demon right in front of him, the dark-hunter's hand around his throat and lifting him off the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about her. You didn't know her." The anger rolling from him made Chris shake, but that could also be the struggle for air that he was desperately needing. Nick tossed to him to the ground, Chris's head hitting a tombstone with a loud thump. "Go home." Nick turned again on his heal, pausing briefly. "And no, I don't think she would." Before Chris could get enough air to say something, Nick flashed away. Well. Interesting.

Slowly he got back up and headed back to the entranced, leaning against his hummer for a moment before fishing out his keys. As he fired up the engine and started back to Talon's, he had a thought that Nick was wrong. He'd protect his mother with all his skills, and if he failed...well, maybe the demon was right on one thing. He wouldn't hurt Wulf or Cass, or the kids by removing himself further from their lives. It was bad enough that he had to move out already.

He parked in Talon's garage, pulling out his wallet, opening it up to the picture of his family, the only one he had with his dad. He stroked the picture a moment, then shook his head and put it away. Why was he thinking like this when he'd forgotten to get the groceries for Talon? He was dead meat...


End file.
